Integrated circuits (“ICs”) are incorporated into many electronic devices. To provide modularity and improved utility, ICs are routinely packaged to provide solderable terminals for connecting the IC to printed circuit boards of electronic devices, assemblies, and systems. The terminals are often integrated into a package substrate, which in turn provides leads or printed circuit traces connecting the terminals to electrodes or pads on the surface of the IC chip. Electrical connections between dies, package substrates, and printed circuit boards are often provided by solder bumps or solder balls, which may be arranged to form so-called ball grid arrays (BGA). For high-frequency signals traversing the interconnections between chips, signal propagation may be best understood using a transmission line model. In this model, the bumps and balls represent interfaces with small impedance mismatches that can create signal reflections and thereby introduce distortion into the conveyed signals.
Prior art attempts to address these reflections rely on active cancellation or equalization, which may undesirably increase circuit complexity, component count, and/or power consumption.